Hair brushes and the tufting of hair brushes are generally known in the art. For example, most standard tufted brushes are manufactured by first drilling holes into a brush frame, and then filling the holes (mechanically) with bristles. The bristles are anchored in the holes and hence the brush frame, by forcing a metal fastener into the holes with the bristles, thereby compressing and anchoring the bristles in the hole. This process results in brush frames that are rigid and that do not deform or deflect to match the contour of the user's head.
Brushes having flexible cushion pads have been developed to flex and/or conform to the user's head during use. Most tufted cushion pads for these brushes on the market today are first fabricated with holes (through injection molding or die cutting) and are then fitted with bristles. The bristles are anchored in the cushion pad with an epoxy or fabric on the back side of the pad. Since the cushion pads are flexible by nature, the bonding of the bristles to the flexible cushion pad is extremely difficult, and results in frequent quality problems.